


I'm glad your with me through this.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Avengers Endgame SPOILERS.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dying alone was always his biggest fear.





	I'm glad your with me through this.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but I saw Endgame again last night and I just had to write and post a story.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Dying alone was always Tony's biggest worry. Not having someone by his side when he said goodbye to the world. 

But that didn't cowm true. 

As Tony seat leaning against the broken Avengers Tower he had his family by his side. 

His two best friends Pepper and Rohdey, the two people that have been by his side for the longest, his son standing next to Peper crying and his husband kneeling down in front of his telling him they would be okay without him and that he could find piece now. 

And that's what Tony did he found piece.   
Knowing his family would be okay he found piece. 

Tony never thought about what would happen after you died but when he did he was happy to find out that you got to watch your family, make sure there okay and see all the people you had lost before. 

He got to see his parents make up with his dad tell his mum about Peter and Steve and about being Iron Man. 

He spent most of his time with Natasha. The two of them watching their family try to move on and live happy lives. 

He watched as Steve struggled to move on. As Peter went to collage and hw watched as the two fo them got used to life without him, never forgetting him, never not missing him but being able to live life without him. 

And Tony waited for the day that Steve joined him and when that day came it was the happiest day for Tony and Steve.   
They got to reunite with the love of their lives. They got to be happy.   
Together again.   
Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story.  
> I would love to know what you think of the story in the comments.   
> Sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is just let me know.


End file.
